


good morning

by GatoRasmus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRasmus/pseuds/GatoRasmus
Summary: F*ck canon  >:D
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	good morning

**Author's Note:**

> [Come and say hi! :D](https://www.pillowfort.io/GatoRasmus)
> 
> visit me on [Tumblr](http://gatorasmus.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> [miau?](https://ko-fi.com/gatorasmus/)


End file.
